Guardian of The Moon
by Nikooru-sama
Summary: This is my new story! Please R&R :D Katekyo Hitman Reborn X Naruto Crossover. Sakura is about to lead a different life, as the Guardian of the Moon Ring. She will be joining the 10th generation of the Vongola Family. NOT UPDATING
1. A New Path Ahead

Nikooru: Hey everyone! :D It has been way too long :( and I am so sorry about not updating…I will tell you the truth: I've not caught up with a lot anime and lost interest in the latest Naruto and Bleach, I've pretty much given up on PoT and also Shugo Chara! But now I have a huuuuuuuuge interest in Katekyo Hitman Reborn now :P so now you can guess, this will be a crossover with _KHR_ and _Naruto_ starring Sakura in the KHR world (since I am still obsessed with Sakura).

Sakura: HEY! Why are you stopping! -cracks knuckles-

Nikooru: Hey wait! Let me explain! I had lost interest in writing my old stories! Someone can take them if they want to! Just PM me if you want to take any of my stories! Hope you enjoy my new story and please no flames, please treat me like I'm a noob again, its been too long since I wrote anything so please be nice -runs away-

Reborn: Ciao-su! Nikooru-sama does not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Prince of Tennis, Shugo Chara!, Ouran High School Host Club and Bleach! Forgive her for her insolence!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner selves'**

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever I feel like**

(Author talking)

A New Path Ahead

"Eh? Care to explain that again, Shishou?"

"You need to go back where you came from, before you came to have a ninja life." Tsunade stared at Sakura's slightly shocked face.

"What do you mean..? Back to the Vongola? And what are the reasons for this?" Sakura tried to remain as calm as she could when she spoke to the 5th Hokage.

"Yes you need to go back, you are an ANBU and this is an S-Rank mission. You must protect the 10th Generation Family of the Vongola. I'm only sending _you_ to Namimori because you lived there and I thought it was wise to not let anyone else go. That is the reason why I have sent the rest of Rookie 9 and Gai's Team to different places. Akatsuki are targeting strong people and Orochimaru still intends to take over the world. You must accept this mission Sakura…"

Sakura's eyebrows knitted together while being in thought. She had told Tsunade about the Vongola Rings and her own powers but she never thought that she'd be heading back to her real hometown…Is this the right choice? Do I really want to go back?……will they accept me back into the Vongola..? These questions ran through her head in deciding what to do.

'_Yes! I will do it!'_

'**That's the spirit! Shannaro!'**

'_Hopefully not a lot has changed since I've been gone..'_

"Yes! I accept this mission, Shishou!" Sakura beamed at her teacher and mother figure.

"Excellent. You can relax for the rest of today, see everyone else before you all go. Pack tonight and leave at 6am tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck." Tsunade grinned at her prized student, she knows she will do well. "I will see you all in the morning at the gate."

"Yes! I will do my best!" Sakura bowed, went to the door and left.

**At the Ninja Academy**

"EHHH? Sakura-chan is going on her own?" Naruto screamed.

Everyone met each other on the roof of the school building, having chats and discussion about their missions.

"Yes yes, I am going on my own.." Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto's rant of being lonely and afraid.

"N-Naruto-kun and I are going to a town called 'Karakura', I think.." Hinata twiddled her fingers together as she told Sakura where her mission is.

"Yosh! We will be joining you two too! This is so youthful!" Lee cried with joy as he held the 'nice guy' pose. Seems like him and Tenten are joined to Hinata and Naruto for their mission..

"Well we are going to a really rich high school called 'Ouran'! Maybe I might meet some hotties!" Ino's eyes twinkled with delight as Shikamaru and Chouji groaned.

"Honestly..she'll become a gold-digger.." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Chouji just nodded in agreement….while munching on a kebab from an earlier barbeque.

"Me and Shino are going to a middle school, something like 'Seishun Gakuen' or 'Seigaku'.." Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked. Shino just sighed in the background. "And I think these two ice bastards are coming too." Kiba jabbed his thumb in the direction of Sasuke and Neji. They both really look unhappy about this pair-up and where they are going.

'_I wanted to be with Sakura…'_ Both Sasuke and Neji have the same thoughts, looks like Sakura has a few admirers after her.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever happens, happens.."

Everyone decided to have their last meal together at Ichiraku before they head to their homes.

**At Ichiraku**

"Cheers! To a successful mission for all of us!" Naruto held up his glass of water to make a toast. Everyone else raised their glasses for agreement.

"And to Sakura, you better find a hot boy over on your side of the mission!" Ino flashed a huge grin towards Sakura as the said girl turned beet red and nearly dropped her glass.

"Pig! Stop saying that!" Everyone else laughed and some people agreed, while Neji was eating his meal and Sasuke was glaring at the long blonde haired girl.

**On the way home**

Everyone broke up and went their separate ways for the evening. It didn't take long for Sakura to reach her house as it was quite near. She went inside her small and empty apartment and started to pack. She opened her wardrobe doors and took out a small box from the top shelf. She blew off the layer of dust that had been collected over many years.

Cling

Sakura held up a chain that looked like it was for around your neck, and a little metal ring hung at the bottom. It had a half moon shape as the main design.

The moon represents a person in the shadow; the back-up; a guide for her Vongola Family through dark times. Like a moon leading people in the night with its moonlight. Yes, this young Haruno girl is the Guardian of the Moon Ring.

The Haruno clan have always been Guardians for the Moon Ring, but it only applies to the women of the Haruno clan. If a male was born, he gets the chance to live a normal life or have danger, such as being a ninja. Sakura was an only child and was from the main branch of the Haruno clan. But a tragedy had come upon them and had killed every Haruno except Sakura when she was a baby, she was being protected by her unusual powers and had killed off the intruders and murderers of her family. The 3rd Hokage was a close friend to the Harunos and he took in Sakura to become a kunoichi. Sakura has been aware of her true self all her life and she is ready to accept it.

The Haruno clan had lived for a long time, because at a certain stage, the Moon Ring holder must bear a child for the next generation of the Vongola Family. The Haruno women either chooses someone that has no relation to the Mafia and will still be unaware of it all - or the partner is part of the Mafia or can be in the Vongola Family. The latter was a simpler choice because you wouldn't need to explain anything. It always depended on who you loved.

Sakura stared at the ring, then put the chain over her head and had let it dangle, nearly being enveloped in her cleavage. Next, she took out two Box Weapons and a Vongola Box and stared at them longingly. The Vongola Box is exactly just like the other ones except that its white. One Box Weapon was white with a black half moon engraved on it, and the other box was black with a white half moon engraved on it, as if these two boxes are opposites.

"It has been a while...Shira…Kurogane…"

**The next morning, at the Konoha Gate**

"Everyone gather around!" Everyone's attention turned to the big busted Hokage, waiting for her orders. "I will give each group a scroll. It is a transportation scroll to your destination. After you have reached your place, you shall be in front a building. It will most likely be a house as you will be staying in these places for an amount of time. They have been paid for and you will have your own bank accounts and documents to enter schools or whatever you guys want to do. But I need you to report back to me if anything happens. Stay safe and good luck!"

Tsunade walked up to Sakura first and handed her a scroll. "May we meet again soon, Sakura." She patted Sakura's shoulder for reassurance.

"Yes, we will. We will all come back with the mission as a success." Sakura smiled. She bit down on her right thumb to let out blood, opened up to scroll and swiping the blood at the same time. She felt herself get lighter, and she was glowing in a pale blue colour. She turned around to her friends.

"We shall see each other soon enough." And with that, Sakura disappeared with the glowing light…with a small smile on her face.

**To Be Continued…**

Nikooru: well did all of you enjoy that? :P the suspense! :L I hope everyone enjoyed this, please leave reviews and I can update soon if it goes well :) If you have any questions, please feel free to place it in the review and I will reply when I get the chance :) Ciao-ciao!


	2. Why here God damn it!

Nikooru: Hello everyone! :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! :D Read and find out what happens in this chapter! :D

Reborn: Ciao-su Nikooru and everyone! Hope you review afterwards! Time to get Deathperate, Tsuna!

Tsuna: EH? Why me? -runs away-

Nikooru: Hey wait! I need you for this chapter! -runs after Tsuna-

Sakura: Well, Nikooru-sama does NOT own Naruto, KHR, OHSHC, PoT, or any other anime mentioned throughout this story!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner selves'**

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever I feel like**

(Author talking)

_Recap:_

"_Yes, we will. We will all come back with the mission as a success." Sakura smiled. She bit down on her right thumb to let out blood, opened up to scroll and swiping the blood at the same time. She felt herself get lighter, and she was glowing in a pale blue colour. She turned around to her friends._

"_We shall see each other soon enough." And with that, Sakura disappeared with the glowing light…with a small smile on her face._

_End of Recap_

Why here? God damn it!

In Namimori it was a peaceful and quiet morning, the tweeting of bird songs, the sun shining with little puffy clouds here and there. In a hilly area where there are a patch of woods had lots of birds as they had set their nests, since it is not inhabited by anyone. Then a swirl in the sky above this area appeared and out came a pink blur.

OOF

THUMP

CRACK

Some of the surprised birds took flight, away from this unexpected event.

"Ouch! Didn't have enough time to react…" Sakura stood up and wobbled, also rubbing her butt as she fell on it. "Well this is interesting…Shishou expects me to camp out here or something?" She dusted the dirt off her ANBU outfit.

Sakura inspected the area but all she can see is trees, trees, and more trees…and more of them! She sighed and started walking in an unknown direction, while carrying her suitcase.

'_There better be a house or some sort of shelter for me to stay in…'_

'**Yeah! They better have bought a place for us! If they didn't I would demand to go back and kick some ass!'**

'_Wait! I think I found an exit!' _Sakura picked up her pace as she saw a little opening through the thick woods. As she stepped out she was blinded by the bright sun and so she shielded the light with her left arm. After Sakura's eyes had adjusted she took a quick scan at her surroundings. There were two fairly normal to big buildings and there was one that looked like a shed. The two similar buildings are raised off from the ground and has platforms all the way around them. They all had notes on the platforms and the shed look-a-like had it stuck onto its entrance.

Sakura first went to the smaller building of the two big ones and read the note.

_Dear Sakura, my sweetest student!_

_This is Kakashi, as you can guess from my handwriting ;) I hope you enjoy being in this area! This note represents your house, yes this big thing is yours! Go look for my other notes for many other surprises! :D_

_From your lovely (and perverted) first sensei, Kakashi._

_P.S. Atleast you don't have to worry about Naruto anymore, I feel sorry for Hinata-chan…:'(_

Sakura sweat dropped at her sensei's thoughts in the letter. She moved onto the biggest building, which wasn't too far from her 'house'. She immediately found the note and read it.

_Dear Sakura, nice to say this again! :D_

_You'll never guess what this is…I'll let you think what this building is…well, are you thinking? Are you? ARE YOU? -Ahem- Anyway! If you hadn't guessed, this is your training room! This is just one big room just for you and for training! :D How cool is that? Took us senseis a long time to make this just for you! It is about the size of a school's gym building, yet not so much height ways, but there's lots of room length ways! Hope this is put to good use! :D_

_The next note is on that little building door, oh boy you are in for a surprise! :P_

_Kakashi. Xx_

Sakura's right eyebrow raised in confusion at his last comment, but shrugged it off and went to find the last note. She found the note, it was in an envelope so she guessed that there is more than one note. She opened it and took out 3 sheets of paper, and skimmed through them…and the rest of the birds flew away from fright from an outburst.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

**In Namimori Middle School, on the roof**

"Hmm? Did you guys hear that?" Sawada Tsunayoshi questioned his friends. He thought he heard something…

"No I didn't hear anything." Yamamoto Takeshi replied. "Did you hear anything?"

"Of course I didn't! Baseball idiot! Don't worry Boss! I don't think you're hearing things!" Gokudera Hayato shouted.

"Hmm…hopefully I was just imagining it.." Tsuna pondered. He looked around and saw a big flock of birds flying away from an area in the hills.

"Ciao-su! I don't think it was in your head, Tsuna." there was a mechanical thunk and a whirl, part of the floor of the roof started to rise up…and out came Reborn, he was sitting on a chair, sipping coffee.

"Ahh! Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna jumped back in surprise.

"Didn't you see it? Your rings, they are glowing. They look very dull though…" Reborn pointed out to the three boys. The said boys took a look at their hands from where the rings should be, and the hitman baby was right! The rings where glowing in a pale and dull white light.

"H-Hey Reborn.. what does this mean?" Tsuna queered the baby in the black suit.

"Yeah, Reborn-san! What does this mean?"

"Hmph…it looks like its time…" Reborn smirked under his big hat.

"Time for what, kid?" Yamamoto tilted his head to the side, being confused.

"I'll tell you that once you bring every Guardian to the front gate of the school. You can leave Lambo out of this." Reborn pushed a button and he went back down into the ground…well ceiling. You can vaguely hear Gokudera cheering in joy for not having Lambo coming. And if you were psychic you can here a certain Vongola's mind.

'_What is going on here!'_

**Front gate of the school**

"Reborn! Tell us what's going onnnn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, and even Chrome came. These children were standing outside with Reborn, Yuni, Colonnello, Fong, Skull, and Lal Mirch.

"I know I haven't told you guys this but…there is actually an eighth member to your Vongola Family."

There was a pregnant pause…………

"WHAT?" Everyone looked very shocked, except from Hibari and the Arcobaleno.

"It is a tradition in their clan to always be the next generation for the Moon Ring. The Moon represents a person in the background, looking out for the Family, even if they haven't been heard of before. They are in the shadows at all times, like being a ninja. They could be in a disguise or pretty much stalking you." Reborn explained to the 6 ring holders (Nikooru: Since Lambo isn't actually there, there are only 6 of them).

'_Wahh…I don't like the sound of that…' _Tsuna was in shock and was a little bit worried about who this person is.

"Well, why don't all of you split up! Sawada will be with Reborn and Yuni! Gokudera is with Skull-" Lal got cut off by Gokudera's outburst.

"WHAT! I have to be with this fake tutor!"

"Oi! I am no fake! You better take that back!"

"Well you are all the Arcobaleno's lackey! You stupid excuse of an Arcobaleno!"

"Oi! You better shut-"

"Both of you shut up! (maggots!)" Reborn and Colonnello whacked Skull's helmet off as Lal high-kicked Gokudera in the face.

"As I was saying before I got INTERRUPTED! Gokudera with Skull! Yamamoto, you are with Fong! Ryohei will be with Colonnello! Hibari will be-" "Ahh! Hibari-san is already leaving!"

Tsuna screamed out loud and everyone was looking around for the Cloud Ring holder. Of course, he was walking away, back into the school.

"It has nothing to do with me…" Hibari told them all, without sparing them a glance. "Getting me into something stupid. I'll bite you all to death."

Tsuna's face paled……a lot.

"Okay, then Hibari is out. Then all that is left is Chrome and I. We will split up into different places of Namimori. This person will be in Namimori." Lal ordered.

"Your rings will glow brighter if you get closer and closer to the person's location. Seeing as it is dull now, I can only guess that if you are closer it will glow brighter! You better find them, you maggots!" Colonnello was in the air with his hawk partner, getting prepared to go.

"Yosh! Let's go Colonnello-shishou! Let's search to the extreme!" Ryohei pumped a fist in the air, getting hyped up.

"Let's split up!" So everyone ran in different directions to see if the light will glow more.

**About an hour later**

"-huff huff- I am…so tired…" Tsuna announced. Everyone eventually met up on a quiet street with lots of trees around, this place is a little while away from the middle school. Hibari was there yet again, because Reborn asked him to be there.

"Don't give up Boss! This person will get a beating from me once we've found them!" Gokudera tried to cheer up Tsuna, but it only made the 10th Vongola Boss more worried when they actually find them.

"Hmm…Boss. Our rings…" Chrome said quietly, holding up her hand. Her ring was glowing a bit brighter than earlier. Everyone took a look at the rings, they were a little bit brighter than before!

"So this person is around here somewhere…Let us go that way." Fong pointed into the direction of the dense forest.

'_I don't like the look of this…it looks so scary!'_ Tsuna thought to himself, he wasn't aware that he stood back, away from the trees. He also didn't notice Reborn getting Leon to change to a gun.

"It's time to get Deathperate, Tsuna!" Reborn aimed the green pistol at Tsuna's forehead.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Reborn-!" Tsuna got shot in the head…

"REEEEEEEEEBORN! I will find this person as if my life counted on ittt!" Tsuna flew into the air, did a somersault while still being in the air and landed on his feet perfectly. He stood only clad in pink boxers with paw prints as the design and he has an orange flame on his forehead. He raced off into the woods, leaving a trail of dust behind him with the other Guardians.

"Let's catch up with him!" So everyone else followed the path that Tsuna created when being on a rampage.

"Where are you? Come out now!" Tsuna tore away each tree that stood in his path as he just kept going forward. Eventually he reached an open area and the Deathperation Flame went out.

"Huh…HUH?" Tsuna stood still like a statue. Never realising that his Sky Ring has shone as brightly as it could.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked/shouted.

"Hey, Boss! What's the matter!" Gokudera looked at his precious boss and turned in the direction that his boss was looking in. Gokudera froze on the spot too. Everyone caught up with Tsuna and looked at the person before them.

"Hmph…You're still the same aren't you, Sakura?" Reborn stated and smirked. The said girl was sitting with her knees and bum on the ground with her head hung low.

"…………" Sakura turned to look up slowly, her bright emerald eyes shining as she turned to look at her new company. She let out a small smile and said "Hello everyone. I am the Guardian of the Moon Ring. My name is Haruno Sakura."

"What's wrong, Haruno-san? You seem to be troubled…?" Yuni slowly said, not wanting to hurt the stranger.

"……It's just…"

"It's just…?" Chrome questioned.

"It's just that…"

"That what?" Skull was getting impatient.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY IN THIS PLACE AND BECOME A SHRINE MAIDEN! WHY HERE GOD DAMN IT!"

**To Be Continued…**

Nikooru: Well! Now you know where Sakura-chan lives! :P Nice twist isn't it? :P I thought of this ALL by myself :P since I love to think of my own imaginations :L

Sakura: Why…why! -sobs quietly-

Hibari: …

Nikooru: I love you Hibari Kyouya! :D -glomps him-

Hibari: I'll bite you to death if you don't let go of me in 2 seconds.

Nikooru: oh no-! -gets bottom part of the hair sliced off- Oh! A new haircut! Nice job! :D Better go before he actually kills me! Please review! :D I love you all and I will make you dolls of all the Arcobaleno and you can choose which one you want! Sorry I already have dibs on Fong! :D I love him too! -runs away-

Reborn: please review! Ciao-ciao!


	3. Well this was unexpected

Nikooru: Hey everybody! :D Only 7 reviews! :( I guess no one likes Naruto X KHR crossovers with Sakura as the main character in it :( Booooooooo! I'm getting inspiration from a certain song :P It will be in this chapter :P DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Hibari: ………

Sakura: Oh c'mon Kyo-chan! -nudges Hibari with her elbow-

Tsuna: S-Sakura-san…I think you shouldn't have done that…-runs far, far away-

Hibari: ………………………………………Nikooru-sama owns nothing……

Sakura: Yay! You said it! :D -hugs Hibari-

Hibari: -twitches- get off me or I'll bite you to death over and over again.

Sakura: Awww don't be a meanie-poo! :P On with the show! :D And she doesn't own 'the song that will appear in this chapter' either!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner selves'**

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever I feel like**

(Author talking)

_Recap:_

"_What's wrong, Haruno-san? You seem to be troubled…?" Yuni slowly said, not wanting to hurt the stranger._

"……_It's just…"_

"_It's just…?" Chrome questioned._

"_It's just that…"_

"_That what?" Skull was getting impatient._

"_WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY IN THIS PLACE AND BECOME A __SHRINE MAIDEN! WHY HERE GOD DAMN IT__!"_

_End of Recap_

Well this was unexpected…

The people that weren't so heartless stared at this unusual girl with confusion, shock, and most of all didn't expect an outburst like that!

"A-Ano…Sakura-san, right? What is this about being 'a shrine maiden' stuff…?" Tsuna stuttered, he wasn't use to this person and no one else knew what to say.

"Well, I came here on a mission to protect you guys, and-and…-sniffle-…since I need somewhere to stay and make money…they got me this stinkin' job as a friggin' maiden in the silly shrine!" Sakura threw her arms to the air in despair, "And I need to stick to this job too! It doesn't even say how much I'll get paid for this either!"

Everyone just sweat dropped at the weird teenage girl in front of them. Sakura sighed and stood up, getting everyone's attention. Talk about mood swings……

"Well, let me introduce myself clearly this time…I am Haruno Sakura, the sole survivor of the Haruno clan and I hold the Moon Ring, that would classify me as your eighth member of your Vongola Family. I will now show you my Animal Box Weapons." And with that she slipped her Moon Ring on her right hand on the middle finger and lit it with a white flame.

"Box Open!" Sakura slammed the ring into the two holes of her Box Weapons. She made the holes face outwards and out came a fairly small blur and quite a big black blur, and they both landed on the ground. The white blur became a fine haired female wolf with bright piercing ice-blue eyes and a pink nose. There are nearly transparent-looking black flames on all four paws. The black blur turned out to be a long-haired (and not to mention that its messy) male wolf with bleeding red eyes (not literally bleeding blood out of his eyes) and he is completely black. His paws were covered in pale white flames.

"Sakura-sama, it has been such a long time. Alas we finally meet again." The white wolf bowed her head down in respect as she spoke. Everyone focused their attention on this smaller wolf, you don't hear any animals talking these days!

"Che, Sakura-dono is such a pain. Forgetting to look after us. We're special and yet we were locked away!" The pitch-black wolf snorted in slight irritation and turned his head away from everyone. Everyone swivelled their heads from the white wolf, to the black one, and back again.

"Everyone, this white female wolf is Shira. She's very respectful and knows how to deal with people and animals like Kurogane. Yes this black upset numpty is Kurogane, I call him Kuro-chan for short though."

"HEY! How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me KURO-CHAN!" Kurogane snarled at Sakura, baring his long fangs. But Sakura seemed unfazed by this threat, she gave him a glare that literally says: 'I will rip out those little things you call teeth and I'll make sure that your blood keeps pouring out and I can let you bleed here and die.' Well, that was certainly NOT pleasant.

Shira sensed the uneasiness oozing out of the Vongola Boss, so she did what she did best; biting and clawing.

"HEY! That hurt, Shira!"

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

Shira pushed Sakura away from the violent wolf and at the same time clawed her owner's leg as punishment. She then turned in Kurogane's direction and pounced on him to get a hold of his neck and grabbed as much fur in her mouth to try and drag him away. Shira was much more stronger than her fighting partner when he's vulnerable.

"Please excuse us for a while. We will be talking in private, so you would not need to worry about us. Move it you heavy mongrel." Shira tugged on Kurogane's fur, hard. Kurogane winced but didn't say a word and just followed, glaring at her with all his might. They disappeared in the woods behind the training building. Everyone let out a breath of relief that they never realised they held in.

"W-Well let me make you guys some tea…I just arrived so I still need to know what is where in my new 'house'…" And so with that, everyone decided to help Sakura move into her new home. Except for Hibari as he wondered into the training building and took a nap.

**Just a while later…**

"Phew…All done over here. Here's your tea everyone!" Sakura's voice chimed towards the living room where mostly everyone hung around. Everyone enjoyed their tea and chatted amongst themselves.

'_Well, Hibari-san is still away in the training room…I'll go take his tea there. Doesn't seem like the person to talk to a lot of people.' _So with that, Sakura left her new friends to go meet the loner and give him the tea she made.

**Training rooooooooooom…**

'_Well isn't this interesting…'_ Sakura pondered as she slid open one of the front doors. She peered in and had a quick scan around the place, just wooden flooring and wooden walls everywhere, there were only 4 sets of sliding doors and those were on each wall of the building. There is a balcony landing with railings all around, just like the gym hall.

"Hibari-saaaaan!" Sakura called out as she shut the door behind her. She decided to call out again, still no response.

"What?" was grumbled on the upper level. Hibari was napping happily (Nikooru: Well, we'll never know.) on the little flooring above ground level.

"I brought you some tea."

"Don't want it."

"-twitch-……Pardon?"

"Are you stupid? I said 'I Don't Want It'."

"-twitch twitch- I made the same for everyone, so I also made one for you too…"

"Hmm…don't lump me with those kind, or I'll bite you to death…" (Nikooru: God he's been saying that a lot these days…)

Crack Crack

KABOOM

Sakura cracked her knuckles, gathered chakra into her right fist and jumped up underneath where Hibari was lying, and had made a huge gaping hole.

Hibari 'hmph'ed and took out his tonfas and stood in his fighting stance.

"Ohhh? You want to have a fight? I'll definitely bite you to death today." Hibari charged first towards Sakura's back as she was still recovering from killing the flooring above her head.

Sakura swiftly avoided a swipe at the head and she quickly tried to lift her leg and kick him in the stomach, but he jumped backwards in time and kept his distance. Sakura glared at him, and he returned the look right back at her. In a flash she disappeared, he sensed her coming to his left and swiped his let side, but there was nothing there. And then he felt being tackled to the hard wooden floor.

"All I wanted you to do was just accept the stupid drink! You didn't have to drink it but you could at least take it!" Hibari grunted with this extra weight on him, not that it was heavy or anything, he just thought that carrying an extra baggage is not something that Hibari Kyouya should be doing. He opened his eyes and was ready to glare at her, until his eyes were looking right at her pink lips. He just stared at them opening and closing, he knows she's talk to him, well screaming, but he couldn't listen, too focused on what was in front of his eyes.

"-Hey are you even listening to me! I said hey-" Sakura was stopped abruptly as a pair of lips just brushed hers gently, as if feathers were surrounding her and just whisked by the skin on her lips. The feeling suddenly went away as soon as it came. When her mind came back to her, she was pushed off by brute force and just stared at nothing as Hibari stormed off quickly.

'**Oh…'**

'_My…'_

'**GOODNESS GRACIOUS GREAT BALLS OF FIREEEE!'**

'_Good job of ruining the mood…'_

'**You are very-indeedy welcome! :D'**

Sakura sighed and touched her lips lightly with the tips of her fingers. _'Did that…just really happen…?'_

**Muuuuch later on!**

After fixing what mess she had made, it was tiiiiime for the show of the day!

"I wonder what this is about…" Fong wondered out loud. Everyone was in the training room on the bottom floor, Hibari was leaning on the railing on the balcony bit, away from everyone else. There was a little stage set up with some speakers and a CD player plugged into them. There was also a microphone with its stand in the middle and out front.

"Well this here is my greeting to all of you…and this is a 'special' gift that I have. I guess this is why my sensei wanted me to work here…" Sakura stepped onto the stage, she was wearing a black blouse with the three top buttons undone, a dark red plaided mini-skirt with chains on both sides of her hips and a buckle in the middle, a pair of black under-shorts and a pair of long black boots with belt buckles as designs on the sides and the boots reach below her kneecaps.

Sakura looked at her audience, they were creeping her out! She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath, then played the CD…Sakura knew the words off by heart and this CD is just instrumental, and she started to sing along when it was time…

_Koko ni aru no wa_

___Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no_

_Kotae tachi yo hora jishin mo te susumeba ii_

_Tottemo shizen na no, ame agari no_

_Asufaruto ni niji ga kakaru youni_

_(Lonely) Kaze ga fuite_

_(Feeling) Kigatsuita yo_

_Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo_

_(Call me) Wakatteru wa_

_(With you) Ai wa itsumo_

_Attaeau mono_

_FOR YOU_

Everyone stared in awe as Sakura sang her heart out, it was the most beautiful voice you could ever imagine. It was like listening to an angel singing a lullaby.

_~Chorus~_

_Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka_

_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_

_Nando tsumazu ita doushitemo_

_FOR YOU_

_Taisetsuna koto wa hitotsu_

_Yumemiru koto_

_Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite_

_Kizutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitteta yo ne_

_Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mita kita kara_

_Nani mo iwanakutemo wakatteru yo_

_Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto_

_(Lonely) Mayotta nara_

_(Try again) Nando datte_

_Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara_

_(I'm here) Soba ni iru wa_

_(Believe me) Osorenai de_

_Shinjiau koto_

_FOR YOU_

Some people started to notice that there were light glowing things floating around Sakura, as if they were dancing gracefully with her voice.

_~Chorus~_

_Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka_

_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_

_Nando kizutsu ita doushitemo_

_FOR YOU_

_Taisetsuna koto wa hitotsu_

_Yumemiru koto_

_Hitomi dake wa seasonal de ite_

_Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga ho me_

_Kakegae no nai takaramono ni_

_Tobaru yo_

_Ima ryouteki hirake FLY HIGH_

Shira and Kurogane chose this moment to walk in and watch the show.

"Oh here we go again! With her stupid gift!" Kurogane huffed out, which earned him a shooting pain on his right paw as Shira stomped on it with her left paw.

_~Chorus~_

_Kitto kimi wo itsuno hi ka_

_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_

_Nando tsumazu ita doushitemo_

_FOR YOU_

_Taisetsuna koto wa hitotsu_

_Yumemiru koto_

_Kokoro dake wa sorasanai de ite_

Sakura still had her eyes closed, even though it was the end. Sakura's left hand was in a one-handed Ram hand seal and her right hand was stretched in front of her.

"May you all rest in peace in your afterlife…"

Sakura whispered into the air, and lifted her right arm above her head, still outstretched and her hand open, and all the glowing lights were following the direction of her arm, going upwards to the sky and Heaven. Sakura's arm acted as a guide to send lost souls to Heaven if they were nice souls, and obviously Hell would have the bad souls. Sakura's voice was a gifted bonus to her birth, she had the ability to draw in spirits and souls towards her with her voice, works very well if it was singing, but talking works too. And now it is Sakura's job to send lost souls to places that they belong to, and protect the Mafia from harm.

"Thank you…"

"Miss, I am so grateful…"

"How kind of you…to send us…away…"

Sakura saw some of these nice spirits giving her their gratitude and returned the gesture with a small smile. As soon as the glows have gone, Sakura clapped her hands twice as if she was starting a prayer.

"Amen…"

"Well, I didn't expect this kind of thing to happen, maggot!" Colonnello bellowed out. Everyone is just too shocked about this one small girl that holds so much power.

Sakura giggled and grinned at everyone. "I think it's time for everyone to head home now."

**To Be Continued………**

Nikooru: WOW that took forever! Stupid Word wouldn't let me copy and paste the lyrics so I had to type it MYSELF! Oh well :P Hope you enjoyed it!

**The song is called **_**For You **_**by **_**Azu**_**. This song is from the latest Naruto Shippuuden episodes.**

I was in the car with my older brother one night (coming home from family work), and this song came on my brother's iPhone and I fell in love with it. I asked him where its from (he watches anime too by the way :P) and he said its Naruto Shippuuden (since I haven't caught up with Naruto). Even he has the first verse as his ringtone! If you want to listen to it, maybe **Youtube** it, and if you want the English lyrics, **Google **it.

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I'll be back soon! :D

Reborn: Ciao-ciao!


End file.
